


Kristenplates - Origins

by Dukemz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dukemz/pseuds/Dukemz
Summary: Gaster is searching through the garbage dump in Waterfall when he finds a tiny skeleton, with no parents, no past, and no future...?





	Kristenplates - Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Kristen OC by EmmiBee! She's the one who gave me permission to create this Fanfiction, so check out her Kristen comics at https://askkrissyskeleton.tumblr.com and https://askhandplateskrissy.tumblr.com !
> 
> Handplates Undertale AU by Zarla at https://zarla-s.tumblr.com ! This AU is amazing and I really enjoy reading it, go check it out!
> 
> If you want to find out more about me, get more information on the fanfiction, read some memes and look at other Undertale stuff, please follow me on Tumblr here: https://dukemz.tumblr.com

_ **Dark. ** _

Ever since the Humans took freedom from the monsters and sealed them underground, life was dark. 

_ **Darker. ** _

_ _

Monsters were still injured from the horrible war. Countless innocent lives were lost. They struggled to survive with what little resources they had. 

_ **Yet darker. ** _

There was no hope for the monsters, it seemed. 

_ **The darkness keeps growing. ** _

But Gaster, the Royal Scientist, Asgore's loyal companion and best friend, had promised to stay with him and Toriel. 

Many years after the following events, Asriel, the Royal Prince, was born. Hope returned to the monsters. A few years later, a human child, named Chara fell to the Underground. They were kind-hearted, and quickly became like a sister to Asriel, proving humans could have compassion. 

However… This would not last long… Chara and Asriel were slaughtered by humans on the surface. In a fit of rage, Asgore declared war on the humans again. Gaster tried to reason with him, but there was nothing that could be done. Toriel left them, never to be seen again. 

Many search parties were sent out to find Toriel, but none returned successful. 

She never came back.

Gaster and Asgore were alone.

_ **The shadows cutting deeper. ** _

* * *

Resources were running low. The monsters were running out of food, and needed more of it, desperately. 

Gaster went on a search to the garbage dump in Waterfall. The humans would sometimes throw out garbage, and it would collect there. To think it had come to this, monsters digging through garbage to find food and resources… 

One day, he would get his skeleton hands on a human. 

Gaster sighed as he rummaged through the trash. All he found that was useful, were just a couple of small, unopened bags of coffee. His mood lightened a little. He did like drinking coffee while at work in his lab. 

He searched a bit more. A half-eaten flipflop? Are humans really _ THAT _ mad? 

Then he found a box labeled "Deluxe Chocolate Cake". Ah! A human delicacy. But, opening the box revealed only a few tell-tale crumbs. The cake is a lie. 

Well, it seemed there was nothing else useful today. He'd have to come back tomorrow, he supposed… shame the cake was already gone. 

"Tch…" he sighed to himself. He at least hoped Asgore was okay. Gaster knew that he didn't take it well when Toriel left. 

He had a whole day of work to catch up with after all---

… 

What was that? 

_ Probably a mosquito or something, _ Gaster thought to himself. 

No, it was definitely not a mosquito. 

… 

He heard it again. 

It almost sounded like… crying…?

"gghh…nn...wwwhhAAAAAhhh...snf…"

Gaster turned. 

He headed straight for the opposite wall. 

And there, wrapped in a small green blanket. 

_ A skeleton _. 

_ A tiny, baby skeleton. _

_ Covered in dust. _

"N…no… it's not possible…" 

The baby skeleton continued to cry out, in fear, sadness, and pain. 

Gaster carefully reached for the child, hands trembling. 

He cradled her in his arms and looked into her face.

He was not the only one left. 

And… she looked so familiar, too… 

"Shh… Shh, there now, don't cry, no more of that, you're safe now, see?" 

She had responded to Gaster's voice, and was starting to calm down slightly. 

But he needed to calm her properly. 

He took a deep breath as his eyes lit up with a warm yellow glow… 

And the tiny skeleton responded with a faint, purple one. 

She stopped sobbing, and Gaster sighed with relief, despite the fact that his hands were still shaking. 

"You're safe…" 

The tiny skeleton's eye sockets slowly started to close, and she attempted to nuzzle deeper into the blanket, closer to Gaster. 

  
He needed to get back to New Home.

"... I need to find Asgore…"

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Thank you so much for reading this little fic! I really appreciate it!
> 
> If you would like, you can join my Discord server and chill there! The community is really nice!  
[Click here to join!](https://discord.gg/A3BbAcH)


End file.
